Extend that hand
by Mugen no Koi
Summary: Nishikino Maki, a first year, who had happened to pass by the idol research club room one day, heard a singing voice she'd never forget. Holding the feeling she felt that day as months passed, that feeling grew stronger with time and she could no longer hold it back. Nicomaki, Nozonico, one-shot. A story inspired by a song.


**Extend that hand -** _A short love live fanfiction_

 _A/N: Well, sorry i suck at summaries! If you are interested, read on. Enjoy!_

 _I was inspired by a song in the middle of the night and decided to let my thoughts flow all out._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I've always thought I was most precious to myself. Having been raised up in a rich family, I regarded myself higher than most people. I didn't particularly feel that I was superior to others in a vain way, I was merely prideful. But it was untrue that I hadn't held anyone higher in regard than my own self; I had found out back then.

I've silently watched you, appreciating your talents, your existence, from a distance.

From the first time I met you, I could feel this unexplainable attraction towards you.

' _Is this love?'_ I've asked myself countless times and tried many times to confirm it.

Eventually I was convinced that it certainly was.

At a distance, I would take glances at you as I sat at the cafeteria, subtle enough that you wouldn't notice me; though there was part of me that wish you did. I watched you interact with _her_ from the same year, I could tell you were really close to her. Many times I told myself I should give up on you. I knew that you were going out with her, but I refused to accept that reality.

' _There isn't any rule to love. I shouldn't have to care about my friends, or how others look at me.'_

I was uncontrollably attracted you, more than anyone I've ever met.

Even though you were this close to me, within my reach if I just tried to reach out to you. Yet, I far the distance between us as I gazed at you, admiring you from afar; just right out of vision, I was deeply, heavily, interested in your actions.

Sitting where the sunlight fell along the cafeteria tables, I caught you looking at me for a moment. That second, I felt something stuck in my throat, I couldn't mutter a word. It was as if my heart had turned to stone at that very moment that our eyes met.

'I love you, I love you.' I want to tell you this so badly. 'I've been in love with you this whole time.' I want to convey these feelings so badly. It is piling up. Before it overflows, will I finally get to confess?

Before it is bare to others, I want to tell you the truth. It is leaking out, little by little, I feel that I can no longer control my desires.

' _I want this unrequited love to end.'_

I can't stop these thoughts from leaking.

It was getting tougher each day; the pain in my heart doubled each time I see you intimate with _her_.

Standing up from my seat roughly, the bench had slid along the ground for a very short distance, making a screeching sound. It was so loud that it echoed through the canteen, though since it was pretty noisy there, there wasn't any commotion about it. Everyone continued about their own business.

I was done with mine. I packed up my lunchbox and tightly the cloth back neatly. Picking up the other waste materials on the table; the plastic wrap from the bread I had bought just to have an excuse to be in the cafeteria. Crushing it in one hand and picking up my lunchbox with the other, I headed in her direction.

Walking straight past her, calmly, I gave her a side glance and it seemed that she noticed that. Though she quickly acted like she hadn't seen anything and went back to interacting with _her_.

Smiling to myself, I wanted to give myself a pat on my back.

' _This is it.'_

I've done it; I managed to slip a piece of paper in her pocket. Now all that's left is for her to notice and I'm sure she totally did, especially since she had looked in my direction for a second when I walked past.

With an accomplishment, I held my head high up as I head back to class, and the wait for school to end starts. That's when things would get interesting.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Walking out of the classroom in a brisk walk, I felt my heart pumping faster and faster, in excitement for what was to happen soon.

Upon reaching the music room, I took a deep breath before entering as normally as I could.

I was getting nervous. It wasn't like me though. This should be nothing to me. Yet the sweat wouldn't stop forming on my hands. I clenched them tight as I walked in, towards her, a back facing me.

"Nishikino Maki." I heard her called out my name and almost felt my heart stop.

Turning around from the window and showing me a serious gaze, she pulled away from the window and walked a few steps towards me, stopping only an arm's length away.

Looking right at me, into my eyes, she held eye contact as she waited for me to voice out my feelings.

With a smile tugging on my lips, I returned the gaze as I inhaled a little and revealed my feelings.

Watching her reaction to my words, another smile tugged on my lips.

" _I'm sorry. I can't return those feelings."_

Those words echoed in my ears even as seconds passed, even as I heard the door closed behind me, I couldn't move.

' _Finally. This unrequited love is over.'_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _ **A/N: Lol I actually had fun writing this. Sorry Maki. (lol)**_


End file.
